A tale of new 'Kingdom'
by cesarjunior233
Summary: Salem creations normally follow her without second thought, but when one of them revolts against her...See how Robert will change Remnant as no one has ever changed. Rated M due: Swearing, gore, violence, bad jokes and possible sex themes.


**Hey there, this is my first fanfiction and I am super excited to write this, I really really really expect feedback and reviews. Now, to the story**

"Speech"

'Thoughs'

 _Past or sounds_

* * *

Salem domain, a place with pure darkness, where all Grimm came…Her headquarters are only occupied by her and her human or Grimm servants, and me.

I am Robert Turquoise, Salem created me as an artificial human for be her personal slave, I have white hair and chin beard, rather pallid skin, my right eye have black sclera and scarlet color, meaning my affiliation to my ma'am and my left eye have a turquoise color, I have 17 years and 1.80 meters or 6'1" tall, sharp face and features, slightly muscular frame and broad shoulders. I use a red and black butler suit with black shoes. Scars of beating and whipping were well hidden under the suit, and even my hand had scars, covered by white gloves. Each of them with a painful memory.

My semblance is absorbing information from touch, meaning that I can read an entire book just by flipping a page, I always done it under my mistress nose. I had an ability to control a single Grimm for some hours, or hide my presence for some minutes. Viewing how the outside world would be better than being a tool, I planned to flee.

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Robert POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

During a walking through the hallways of the castle, I suddenly tripped on something on the corner making me fall flat on ground.

"Hahahahaha! Is soo good see Turkey falling!" A voice belonging to Tyrian Callows, the one who bullied me everytime when he could. He obviously had used his tail for make me trip.

Tyrian is a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is criss-crossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards.

I quickly got up and dusted myself. "Ah, mister Callows, what can I do for you?" I asked to him with a mask of friendliness covering my boiling anger.

"Our glorious lady requests you in her room, NOW!" He said to me with a grin on his face, obviously I obeyed and walked to Salem room.

I knocked the door before opening and getting inside, a queen-sized bed with other dark furniture were on it, she was sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"How can I serve you milady?" I asked to her gently, I hoped that was something good.

Salem's skin is a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red, even brighter when she is agitated. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

"Check some of the storage rooms immediately, then clean the hallways, serf." Salem said in her commanding but calm tone.

I bowed to her and exited, my opportunity was there. My trip was quick, the room that I gone divided the wall with a custodial closet, and both were near my bedroom.

My makeshift bomb was circular, smaller than a shoe box but could make a big hole, smokescreen and fire. I picked it and rushed to the closet, hided it under a mop bucket, picked a mop and filled the bucket.

As I exited, the floor was dirty with muddy steps belonging to Tyrian, but Hazel Rainart was passing nearby and decided to talk with me. At least he respected me a little.

"Ah, Rob...Already mopping the floor as I can see." He commented while viewing my mop.

Hazel is a tall and muscular middle-aged man, taller than me. He has short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He wears a two-tone olive green coat over a black 3/4 sleeve shirt, and a large belt. His pants are black, with a pouch strapped to each pants leg, and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms appear to have some scars near the edges of his sleeves.

"Yes, Mister Hazel, when the ma'am order I do it without second thought…. Or even first thought." I replied to him happily while smiling.

"Good, continue working my friend." He said to me while patting my back, making me lose a little my balance, it made him chuckle and walk away

"Farewell mister Hazel." And I wetted my mop and started cleaning the grime.

I repeated the process until I reached my door and entered inside. Putted the mop aside and closed the door, picked my explosive and putted on the wall to outside, my bedroom was on the level 8 so I needed a nevermore for don't die. I picked on my closet, under much clothes, a incendiary explosive and a lighter. I rolled the bed for use it as cover and triggered the primary explosive.

 _BOOM_

The sound echoed my room and made my ears ring loudly, but I managed to lit the secondary explosive throw it on the floor, and jump out.

 _BOOM_

Another explosion, it propelled me out making me fly some meters and burned my back. Ignoring the pain, I summoned a large nevermore, making it irises blue.

I luckily landed on it back with a _thud_ , gripping the feathers like my life depended it - and it depended- I shouted at the bird: "GO TO ANIMA NOW !"

And it cawed loudly and flied away at top speed. Gazing back at the castle, I could only see the flaming hole on it.

"I am finally free...FUCK !" I yelled profanities with the pain on my back, but my aura was quickly healing it.

And my journey just started…

* * *

 **Oof, this taken some time. Any review will be accepted, no flames please, and any information that lack on this chapter will be eventually answered or showed in future flashbacks, nightmares and/or casual conversations. And I am thinking about making thr story in 3rd person, so cya later.**


End file.
